Change of Heart
by Fangirl1019
Summary: It had all started in Malfoy Manor. Hate and anger was all they felt for each other. But soon, Hermione's unique beauty, intelligence, and courage had poisoned Draco's mind; he only thought of her. Hermione loathed Draco, yet somehow he had wormed his way into a place in her heart that she never thought imaginable. Both of their hearts changed, and nothing could separate them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. This is Dramione 3, so this is for all you Dramione shippers out there. I hope you enjoy my story!**

Chapter I

Hermione's POV

I Apparated to a large mansion after parting ways with Harry and Ron. We had decided to split up to search for the Horcruxes, despite my argument that it wasn't safe. Neither Ron nor I thought it was a good idea. Ron had insisted that at the very least I go with him, but Harry said that it would increase our chances of being caught by Snatchers.

Ron had reluctantly Apparated to Godric's Hollow, along with some Polyjuice that would disguise him as a Ministry worker. The hair that we had used had been on Ron's shirt after our unpleasant expedition at the Ministry to retrieve Slytherin's Locket.

Harry had gone to Grimmauld Place once again. It was quite foolish, really. Ron and I had begged him to not go, but he had assured us that he would be fine. He said that as long as he had the Invisibility Cloak to hide himself and his wand to guide him, he would be safe.

I, myself, had chosen to go search Malfoy Manor. I knew that the Malfoys were well known among the Death Eaters and were close to You-Know-Who, so it seemed a likely place for a Horcrux to be hidden.

So far, we only knew of two Horcruxes that had been destroyed. Marvolo Gaunt's ring was destroyed by Dumbledore, and Ron and Harry had taken care of Slytherin's Locket with the Sword of Gryffindor.

Harry believed that the next Horcruxes were most likely related to Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. He said that it couldn't possibly be anything belonging to Godric Gryffindor, because his most prized possession was his sword; one of the very, very few things that can destroy a Horcrux.

Now that I was here, in front of Malfoy Manor, I felt a twinge of fear. I had never done anything like this before without Harry and Ron.

I took a deep breath as I realized that they were probably thinking the same thing, too.

 _Come on, Hermione. You can do this. Be brave._

I pushed open the wrought iron gate and gazed at the manor. The grass was grown almost three feet high and the paint on the outside of the manor was starting to peel; these were all clues that the manor was deserted. The Malfoys had most likely followed You-Know-Who to his base and left behind their home.

I opened the door to the house slowly and was surprised that it was unlocked. It creaked and groaned from being out of use.

 _Well, if anyone is here, they surely know now that I'm here, too._

In spite of my restlessness, I cast a weak Invisibility Spell and willed my heart's rapid beating to slow.

Inside was a vast room with an intricate chandelier. A long table with enough chairs for almost thirty people was sat in front of the Victorian style fireplace.

Almost immediately I began searching. I dug through multiple chests full of cloaks and robes of all colors. I opened an armoire to find several china teacups, platters, and bowls plated in gold and silver. They were all covered in a thin layer of dust.

After looking in a large cabinet-like wardrobe that was occupied by broomsticks, I decided to move into the kitchen.

In the center of the kitchen was an island with three silver hanging lights over it. The countertops were made of black marble and were webbed with silver. Next to the sink was a bowl of apples that looked as if they had just been picked from the tree; there were even small droplets of water that still clung to them from being washed.

 _How…?_

I peered into the cupboards first and found several crystal goblets imprinted with the Malfoy family crest. I picked one up and examined it. I flipped it over in my hand and noticed a small drop of wine that had stained the base of it.

 _Strange…_

A swift movement to my right made me jump. The goblet slipped from my hand and was reduced to a pile of shards.

I pulled my wand out from my jean pocket. "Reparo."

The goblet pulled itself back together. I placed it back in the cupboard and left the kitchen to investigate the movement.

I traveled up the spiraling staircase to a wide hall. I poked my head into one room to find that it was empty, besides for a peculiar, lone desk in the corner. On the desk were several sheets of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle. As I stepped closer, I saw that the quill's tip was bent from overuse and the ink bottle was empty.

I picked up one of the sheets and read what was scrawled on it.

Dearest Mother and Father,

I have decided that I will be staying with Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Teddy over the summer.

I would like to stay with Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Teddy over the summer. Cousin Nymphadora will be there too. I feel safer there, away from all this.

I thought that perhaps we could all go. I understand that you are both not on the best of terms with the Tonks family, but I think that it would be a good break from everything.

-Draco

I set down the paper and picked up the next one in the small stack.

Dearest Father,

You may never read this, and I pray you do not.

I must say what's on my mind. It's tearing me apart.

When Mother first told me that you were going to be saved from Azkaban, I was overjoyed. But now that the days get closer to your rescue, I can't help but dread your return.

All I can think about is how you hurt me, Father. Even when I was young. You punished me as if I were a House Elf, even if I had done nothing wrong. It was all just so that you could take out your frustration on someone other than Mother. Still, I would rather you abuse me than Mother. She does not deserve that.

I have done my best to forget about it. I have brewed many Forgetting Potions, but I can never bring myself to drink them. I'm not sure why. Perhaps it's because I want to remember the way you looked at me as you repeated "Crucio" over and over.

I used to think it was normal for parents to treat their children that way. I thought everyone's parents did the same to them. But once I got to Hogwarts, I quickly learned that that wasn't the case.

As I said, I dread your return. I'm afraid that now that the Dark Lord is disappointed and ashamed of you, you will return to your abusive angers. All I can ask is that you leave Mother out of all this.

I do not want to be afraid of you, nor do I want to loathe you. I want you to be proud of me, but all I feel from you is disappointment.

-Draco

I brushed away the tear that had slid down my cheek.

 _This explains everything. This is why he was so cruel to everyone…_

I thought back to when I had punched him in third year. I felt a pang of guilt. If only I had known this, things would have been much, much different.

I felt another tear roll down my cheek and onto the letter as I remembered that Draco's boggart had taken the shape of his father.

There was one last paper. I picked it up with shaky hands.

Dearest Mother,

I can't do this any more. I can't.

I may have the Mark, but I can't handle this.

I may be considered one of them, but I can't kill someone.

They want me to kill Dumbledore.

I can't do it.

I won't do it.

I would rather kill myself than him.

But I cannot show my weakness. I have to be strong, or I will suffer at the hands of the Dark LorD- Or worse, Father.

I don't want to live this life any longer. Perhaps you could use an Unforgivable Curse on me. The Killing Curse would work. I don't care at this point.

I want to be happy.

Please.

I took in a shuddering breath and put all three of the letters back down.

 _He must have written them but decided not to give them to his parents._

I exited the room. I didn't want to stay in there with that terrible heartache.

 _How could someone live in conditions like this?_

I needed to calm down.

 _Remember what you're here for, Hermione._

The next room over was locked. Weary of the silence, I was quiet as I muttered the charm, "Alohomora."

Inside was a large bed covered with a green and silver blanket. On the wall there was a Quidditch uniform, hung by a simple Sticking Charm. The name on it read 'Malfoy'.

I was in Draco's room.

I gazed around, and my eyes landed on an intricate tapestry that was hidden behind the door. It depicted the Malfoy family tree.

As I looked closer, I saw that Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks had been cut out; most likely because of Andromeda's marriage to a half blood.

I ran my fingers over the woven thread. I followed the family line all the way to the bottom, where it ended with Draco. I noticed that my hand lingered on his face and I was quick to pull it away sharply.

I shook my head as I reminded myself again what I was really here for: a Horcrux. Not sightseeing.

I dug through the dresser, pulling out all the clothes in the process, hoping that something, anything, might be hidden in the folds of a shirt or in the pockets of jeans.

I was about ready to give up and move to another room when I suddenly heard a noise coming from the closet. I expected a boggart.

I pushed my most dreaded fear- failure- out of my mind and replaced it with my happiest memory: Receiving my Hogwarts acceptance letter.

I held my breath and pulled open the closet door.

"Riddikulus!"

"Ow!"

A figure with pale blonde hair toppled out of the closet while shielding his eyes from my wand's light.

"Dra-Draco?" I stuttered.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He pulled himself up from the ground and pointed his wand at me. "Expelliarmus!"

"PROTEGO!" I put up the Shield Charm just before his spell hit. It wouldn't last long. "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here?" he spat. "This is my house! What are _you_ doing here?"

My glare served as a response. "Petrificus Totalus!"

He ducked. My spell hit the wall.

"Incarcerous!"

I hoped that my Shield Charm was still up, but the feeling of ropes from a Binding Spell wrapping around me tightly was confirmation that it wasn't. My wand slipped out from between my fingers as I lost my balance and fell against the wall for support.

"What are you doing here?" Draco panted.

I spotted my wand on the floor.

"I said-"

"Yes, I know what you said," I snapped. I pretended to fall to the ground due to instability. I turned my head to see my wand, which was now behind me. I tried futilely to reach it with my hands that were just barely moveable. I felt my fingertips graze it. If only I could get closer without being too obvious…

I looked back up at Draco.

"I'm not going to ask again," he snarled.

I bit my tongue to prevent my yelp of pain as the ropes grew tighter.

I cast a glance at my wand.

Too obvious.

Draco followed my gaze and bent down next to me. He picked up my wand and pretended to examine it as if he were a wand maker.

"Hmm… vine wood, and I'm guessing dragon heartstring?" He smirked as he stood back up. "Tell me why you're here."

"As if I would tell you."

He placed his hands on either side of my wand, threatening to snap it.

I feigned panic. "Wait!"

He smirked again.

I sighed. "I was looking for a place to hide." I hung my head as if I were ashamed. "I was being chased by Snatchers. I didn't know that anyone was living here."

He looked at me skeptically before gesturing around the room at his scattered clothing. "What's this?"

"... I was looking for money," I lied. "I've been on the run and I haven't got anything. Now let me go, and I'll leave without a word to anyone."

He laughed. "I'm not going to let you go, you stupid Mudblood. It's not that easy," he chuckled. "You know where Potter and Weasley are…"

He bent down next to me again. "... don't you?"

His eyes lowered to the pockets in my jacket.

"Hmm… let's see…"

He pulled out my enchanted purse.

"What could possibly be in here?" He tossed it in the air and caught it.

I glared at him with pure hatred. Suddenly, a question that I hadn't wanted to ask came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Why were you in the closet?"

He looked at me with a confused, yet surprised, expression. "When I heard the glass break I thought that you were my fath-" He stopped abruptly. "Why should I tell you?"

I shrugged casually.

He rolled his eyes and murmured, "Diffindo."

The rope was cut away with a swift motion of his hand.

I leapt up and nearly punched him, but when I remembered the letters he had written, I faltered.

My hesitation was my mistake.

He used the pause in my attack to wrap his arm around my neck and press his wand against my temple.

"Don't move."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will post the next chapter in a few days… hopefully ;)**

 **Follow, favorite, and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Draco's POV

I could hear the loud cracking of Apparition. The sound carried all the way up to my room.

 _Great, they're back._

Granger was struggling to get out of my arm.

"If you don't stop moving, I'll Petrify you. There's no point in try-"

I was silenced by one of my own shouts. The stupid Mudblood had brought her elbow back into my lower abdomen. 

I let go of her in shock. She attempted to run, but I stopped her with the simple incantation of "Petrificus Totalus" just before she reached the door.

Her body was put into a state of paralysis as her movements ceased.

"I told you I would," I said. I moved closer. "Don't try anything like that again."

I waved my wand and she was able to resume her actions.

She glared at me silently.

I smiled in return.

She tried again to bolt out the door, but I caught her with my arm, _again_.

"Just stop. You're not gaining anything from this."

"If you think I'll tell you a single thing, you're dead wrong."

I laughed lightly as I pulled- more like dragged- her out into the hall. "You won't be answering to me."

She made her body limp so that it was difficult for me to take her down the stairs. I resorted to carrying her, which made her jump back up on her feet quickly and walk on her own.

I finally got her into the main hall where Mother, Father, and Bellatrix were sitting.

"-don't understand. Why didn't your wand work?" Bellatrix asked as she sipped her tea politely. I furrowed my brows at her manner, which contrasted sharply with her usual, brutal ways.

"I don't know," Father replied stiffly. "I trust that the Dark Lord knew what he was doing, but perhaps the Potter boy found another way to survive."

Granger tapped her foot on the ground either accidentally or purposely. Either way, it drew the attention of my family. They looked up with wide eyes.

"Who is that, Draco?" Mother asked.

"She looks familiar…" Father muttered.

Bellatrix stood up swiftly and rushed over.

"Can it be?"

She tilted Granger's head up roughly and examined her facial features. Granger looked like she could have bitten Bellatrix.

"Yes, yes, it is!"

"Who is it, Bella?" Mother questioned.

"It's the Mudblood! Potter's friend!"

Mother nodded slowly. Father remained silent.

"She was hiding from Snatchers and looking for money," I said to Bellatrix. "I was able to take her wand and her other belongings."

Bellatrix grinned. "Well done, Draco!"

Father finally seemed to realize the current happenings in his home. "Yes, very well done. Put her downstairs with the rest of them."

Granger, surprisingly, stayed silent and didn't protest as I pulled her down a small flight of stairs to the basement. I opened the barred metal door and pushed her in.

She decided to speak at last after I had locked the door.

"I hate you."

"Likewise."

I climbed back up the stairs and ignored her shouted insults.

"Draco," Father called from the table. "Come here."

I took in a shaky breath and sat at the chair opposite him. "Yes, Father?"

Mother and Bellatrix seemed to sense that this should be between just the two of us, for they stood and went into the kitchen.

Father waited until they were out of sight. "I believe that the Dark Lord will be immensely pleased with the capture of the Granger girl. I am proud of your success."

A small smile formed on my lips. He very rarely said that he was proud of me.

"Thank you, Father."

"However," Father continued. "I would like to take credit for her capture."

I looked at him in disbelief. "But you did nothing!"

In the corner of my eye, I fearfully saw Father's hands clench. I swallowed and forced myself to remain eye contact.

"Tell me, son, what is more important," Father said. "The redemption of our family, or the short gratitude of a job well done?"

"Of course the first, but I-"

"Enough," Father interrupted.

"Please, I would only like to say-"

Father slammed his fists on the table. I saw Mother poke her head out of the kitchen and look at me with worried eyes.

I nodded my head to signal that everything was okay.

She looked back and forth between Father and I warily before returning to the kitchen.

"You've already done enough to taint our family with your foolish insolence."

"What does that mean?" I snapped, forgetting myself... and my place.

Father raised his brow questioningly, as if he were challenging me to a duel.

I cleared my throat and looked at the ground.

Father leaned across the table and roughly tilted my head up, just like Bellatrix had done to Granger. I saw the anger in his eyes before he even spoke the hateful words.

"You are weak! That's what it means! You let yourself be swayed by Dumbledore's 'kindness' nonsense! Severus had to complete the simple killing for you! Because of that, _you_ were the beginning to our family's downfall!"

I stood up too fast. My chair tipped over and slammed on the floor, echoing throughout the vast hall.

I didn't bother picking it up as I sprinted up the stairs to my room. I ignored Father's shouts, just as I had Granger's, and shut my door as loud as possible.

My hands formed into fists. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the sting of the wall against my know bloodied knuckles.

I paced back and forth across my room, fuming with anger. I considered healing my hands with a simple charm, but I decided to leave it as a small reminder.

My eyes fell upon a pile of old, ratty clothing that I had kept only for the insignificant purpose of sentimentality. Amongst the mess, I pulled out a pair of worn and holey jeans. In the pocket, I found a small, clip point knife that Bellatrix had given to me about four years ago. I'd never used it, for I had no need to. But now I did.

I gripped it tightly in my hand and pressed the blade against the tapestry behind my door. It cut through cleanly as I traced around the depiction of myself. The smoothness of the blade reminded me of how easily it was for my quill to scrawl across the parchment when I wrote.

My tears fell silently on the floor despite my willing to contain them.

If I was truly the reason for our family's downfall, then I no longer deserved a place among the prestigious Malfoys.


End file.
